1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parking brake devices and, more particularly, to a parking brake device for adjusting the tension of cables connected to a braking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an exemplary conventional parking brake device of this type, a toggle link type such as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 is available.
That is, a parking brake device 1 is constructed as follows. A vertically moving bracket 4 to which cables 3 are connected is slidably supported by a base member 2, and a brake lever 5 is rotatably attached in the vicinity of an extension extending in the direction of the vertical motion of the bracket 4 in such a manner that the lever 5 is erectable. A toggle mechanism is formed by connecting the middle portion of the brake lever 5 to the vertically moving bracket 4 through a link 6 which is a junction member. The length of the cables 3 is adjusted by moving the link 6 through the adjustment of an adjust bolt 7.
However, the thus constructed conventional parking brake device is neither satisfactory in adjusting operability nor easily maintained, since the tension adjusting mechanism for the cables 3, which is constructed of the adjust bolt 7 and the like, is arranged within the brake lever 5.
Further, the conventional parking brake device has a limited degree of freedom in construction, which in turn limits the range of its general-purpose use. In addition, the device may, in some cases, be redesigned depending on its mounting conditions, and this increases the manufacturing cost.